Arranged Alleigences, A Land of Six Thrones
by Meggie.starxx
Summary: Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase are sure that they'll hate each other when forced to marry from an arrangement created before their birth. But Percy is not as outlandish and Annabeth not as run-of-the-mill, and the possibility for love begins. But there is a threat to the peace of the land they so love, and the power is in their hands. AU, no godly powers.
1. How To Prepare for Arrangements

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, all rights go Rick Riordan.**

**hey! Sorry to all those waiting for an update to my other stories. I had a blast of inspiration and decided to get it out there.**

**In the story, Amphirtite will be Percy's mother and Sally will be his nurse. Anuthing else uncertain I'll make sure to tell you in one of these irritating things that no one reads.**

**Please enjoy -Meggie**

* * *

Perseus Jackson, Crown Prince of Esther, sat on his private balcony, the ugly balcony that poked unceremoniously out of the side of his lavish quarters. They were larger even then those of the king and queen of the neighbouring (albeit poorer) kingdom, bigger than one could ever truly need. Percy sighed, the wind pushing through his hair, the hair his nurse, Sally, had laboured over to stay still for so long a time. His hair, although usually uncouth, like him, desired very little to be part of any of the happenings of the ball and what it meant. Thrown with the wind Percy could hear the pleasant chatter and polite laughter from the arriving guests. Everyone important in all the land had been invited, and everyone worth an invite had accepted.

Finally, Percy stood up, brushed off the dust and grit that ha gathered on him in his brief pause and opened the heavy wooden doors he so hated, moving wearily into the warmth of inside.

Percy walked over to his mirror, his waist coat and cloak waiting patiently on a hook not far from where he stood and then his polished black boots sitting, shadowed under them. His dress sword, too light and weak to even be thought of to be use for fighting, perched on a shelf quite near that. Percy, sighing buttoned up the waistcoat slowly, hands moving with only the hesitation you could expect from one unwilling to be where he is to go. His boots were next, and then his sword. Finally his cloak, and that was fastened with a click under his throat with a heavy sigh from the wearer.

A knock on door jarred him back to reality. He jumped, almost frightened, that, with the lateness, the sending of many surly looks and the kingdom wide known displeasure about what would come to pass tonight, he had thought his father had sent for the palace guards to escort him down on sword point. He breathed with relief when he saw the familiar face of his friend, Grover, invite himself in.

"Your mother would dearly like to have been the one to find you," Grover said, not bothering with hello. "Your father, however, seemed to find it prudent to send me instead. I doubt you need even one guess to suppose the reason behind his wisdom."

"No, I certainly do not," Percy grimaced. "My father must have realised that the death of his only son would have, oddly enough, cause more harm than good."

Grover chuckled. "Your father is a clever man."

Percy'a expression turned sour. "And now we must leave."

"Yes we must."

"And all this I have no say in."

"None at all."

Percy, his handsome face weary, started towards the door his friend waited at.

"Come, my leige," Grover said, with a mocking bow. "Your new wife awaits."

Annabeth looked outside the carriage they were trundling along in and did her best not to leap out in a fit of desperation. The road was bumpy, and her mother, the wise Queen Athena, saw fit that they should be late, very late, it seems. Her mother, she knew, was better then most of girls of her age in near her position. Athena never directly enforced a corset, nor did she force her into hours and hours of classes about pleasentries and the non-existany joy of being in her betrothed's company.

Annabeth was sure she would hate Perseus Jackson.

Already she could see the pompous, arrogant idiots who had been common in her kingdom, strutting around with inflated chests and perfect hair, trying to capture the attention of the better looking ladies in waiting.

Malcolm, her older brother, caught her eye and sent her a small smile. Annabeth, using that as a sword, fought to keep the despair from her heart. She would miss her brother. Malcolm's smiled faltered and from that as did Annabeths hope. She knew he was thinking of her fiance's reputation, for the lack of a better word, that had been spread through the six kingdoms. That being, he was infamous indeed. Horse races through towns, spontaneous jousting in public places... If Annabeth did not wish for a freedom similar, she would have run away before being forced into a marriage such as this.

Finally the gates to the palace she would soon be calling home appeared around the corner. They were black and navy, the national colours of Esther. They opened and the horses, two white and two black, carried the royal family through.

Up the drive and through the darkness of the night that had well and truly settled, Annabeth battled with her nerves. Tonight was it. Tonight she would meet him. Tonight she would farewell her fleeting childhood she had relished in for seventeen years and look to the future, a future black with the responsibility of queen, sticky with the grubby hands of the children she dreaded to have and grey, almost completely grey, grey for the unknown, grey for storm she could feel brewing inside the continent, grey for the despair she could see taking over her life.

The future Queen of Esthers future was not looking bright.

* * *

**Well, that was chapter one, quite short and boring but, you know, I hope you see promise and decide to keep reading it.**

**Any questions, you can review or PM me, or you know, as I told the readers of HTFSU, send me smoke signals.**

**In demigodishness and all that,**

**-MSxx**


	2. How To Play a Fiddle to Save a Princess

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson.**

**Hello! Than you guys so much for the reviews :D.**

**So yeah, enjoy the next chapter. This one will be pretty boring, I'm basically laying down all the facts we'll need for the story. But anyway, re my previous statement, enjoy!**

Percy grinned when he saw his cousins Thalia and Jason standing by their parents across the hall. On Jason's arm was the highly sought after Lady Piper, a woman noble of birth with a beautiful face. He could see, however, that Jason saw more in Piper than her looks.

"Thalia!" He called across the room. "Jason!" His cousins turned (as well as many disgruntled guests) and smiled in greeting.

"Good evening, Percy," Thalia said. "And you too, Grover." Grover, red faced from chasing Percy from his chambers (he'd wanted to get it over and done with, although no amount of repeating it pleased the disgruntled Grover) nodded back to her in greeting.

"Greetings," Jason said, polite as always. "You haven't met Piper yet? My betrothed?"

"No, the pleasure has not yet been mine," Percy said, smiling at Piper who smiled back.

"So you are to marry as well?" Piper asked. "The Arrangement. That's what it's being called."

"Well, it is a fitting name, I suppose," Percy said, grinning.

"Begin to think more highly of the princess," Thalia said. "I have said it once and I shall say it again, we were childhood friends, she is lively and bright."

"You said that about Drew," Percy told her flatly.

Thalia opened her mouth to retaliate but Jason stepped in. "Actually, I must account for that crime. She is not so unkind to me."

"Oh yes, affectionate is a word that could be used in place of 'unkind', yet would fit Drew far better," Percy said, cringing as he remembered the Lady's advances.

"Lady Drew?" Piper asked, cringing. "Ah yes, I feel that we have all been acquainted with her far too much. Is she a guest tonight?"

"No, no, thank the gods," Percy said wearily. "She has not been spoken of in the kingdom after she finally took her leave once realizing my fate for a wife had been decided far before her arrival. I doubt we shall be hearing of her in Esther again."

Piper's lips quirked. "May we stay here then? She is all too common in Skyla, she floats around and attempts marriage with every nobleman that catches her eye. She will not leave until they are all married and far from her reach, or that she is dead."

Percy smiled. "I'm sure the King would not mind guests, yet the Queen, well, any friend of mine is an enemy of hers."

"But you have to visit," Grover interrupted. "If you don't Percy and the princess will surely tear each others to pieces if in no one but each other's presence for too long."

"Visit we shall," Thalia said.

"Is Nico and Hazel visiting as well?" Jason asked.

"Oh, no, the King thought it too far to travel," Percy said. "For what is this but simply a reason to dress up? No, once he has a true reason to travel, he will come." Hades and Persephone and their children, Nico and Hazel were the royal family of the country at the bottom of the continent, the city as very far away from everything else as possible. Some people thought that his brothers, Poseidon and Zeus had dealt him poorly when they had triumphed over the tyranny that had been ruling during the days of their early youth and then divided the land into six kingdoms, one for each of the main conspirators, Queen Athena of Weaver (a widow who's husband had died very early in Princess Annabeth's life), King Poseidon and Queen Amphitrite of Esther, King Zeus and Queen Hera of Skylar, King Hades and Queen Persephone of Noctis, the confusing rulers of Regem, the virgin Queen Artemis, her brother who ruled alongside her, Apollo, and then Apollo's many children (despite the fact that he remained unmarried). And finally came the kingdom of Romert, ruled by Queen Reyna, heiress after the old King and Queen resigned from their positions, as young as Percy and Jason. Only 17 years old.

Suddenly the chatting heirs and heiresses to kingdoms ceased as royal trumpets blew, announcing the entrance of Percy's future bride, the Princess Annabeth and her family.

The doors split, opened by servants wearing the Weaver national colours, scarlet and gold, revealing the form of the princess.

At first, Percy did not know what to think. He had been sure that Annabeth would have been small, obviously doted upon, wearing a lavish gown and an insincere smile. This girl, however, was wearing her hair loose (almost a crime to the ladies who had frequented Percy's court), a plain silk gown coloured the lightest of blue and white and was tall, taller then many men. On her face was an expression that expressed how truly miserable Percy felt inside himself as well.

Annabeth slowly made her way down the stairs, leaning on her brother, looking as if she was about to faint, the attention the only thing she wished to escape. All of a sudden Percy knew he wanted to help this girl. She looked so agonized, so ridiculously uncomfortable.

So he did what he normally did, something idiotic.

Thalia turned to take in her cousins expression after the first reveal, but all she saw was his jet black head moving through the crowd to where the fiddles and other such musical instruments for the dancing waited.

Without thinking, Percy picked up a fiddle and began to play.

He was not very good, but his nurse, Sally, had given him a brief lesson after he learnt his first dancing song and needed cheering up from the tight shoes and shirts, and he had taught himself from there.

It caused the desired effect, all turned to glance back, wondering why an off rendition to a young children's nursery rhyme was echoing throughout the ballroom as they were appreciating the future wife of the prince. Many looked around for Percy's expression in the crowd before they looked up and realized that it was he that had divided the attention in the first place.

To Annabeth, the world was moving in slow motion. As soon as her fiancé had begun to play, had distracted the crowd, from _her_ (a fact that should have angered her but she felt nothing but gratitude) she had realized that he might not be the complete monster she had painted in her mind.

She did feel a little upset though. Her dashing prince had come to her rescue, the poor damsel in distress. Annabeth pushed the thought away though. Any longer under the eyes of all those people and she would have fallen over in a dead faint.

The fiddles music really was worse than Annabeth had ever heard before, which wasn't really saying much as the only person she had heard play before had been professional. But she smiled at the memory the tune brought back, and once she had reach the bottom of the stairs, smiled slightly, warily, as if not trusting her own emotions.

The song came to a close and all that was left was dead silence. Annabeth could see Queen Amphitrite standing, seething, not far away from her son. Annabeth then decided to repay the favor.

"Thank you! Thanks to all of you! Truly the pleasure was mine!" Percy said, mocking them, grinning like he was about to steal all of their wigs and make a bonfire out of them.

Annabeth caught the queen of Esther's attention by a small cough.

"What can I do, for you my dear?" Amphitrite asked, looking as though switching so quickly from murderous to polite was painful to her.

"Oh, I simply wished to thank your son for the rendition of that song," Annabeth said, hoping that she looked like the fiddle playing had truly touched her heart. "It was such a key part of my childhood, such a key part to my father…" Annabeth only remembered her fathers face through photographs but in the queens state of mind, she was willing to believe she was disorientated and would not think too hard about what Annabeth was saying.

"Oh my dear," Amphitrite smiled down at her. Annabeth smiled a little, she'd been right. "I am so glad. And Perseus knew of this?"

"Oh yes," Annabeth quickly lied. "We have written much since the begging of this year."

But by now the Queen had lost interest in her, as Percy had left the stage and conversation had erupted all over the room. Annabeth watched as she walked off towards where Poseidon talked with Zeus, a pained expression on his face.

"I suppose I must thank you for that," Percy said. "But all eyes are on us this evening, and if we go off alone we will never hear the end of it." Annabeth spun around, flustered and lost all over again.

"I suppose I must thank you as well," Annabeth answered, regathering her wits quickly. "Yet I refrain for the same reasons as you."

"Then we understand one another."

"Perfectly."

The silence among the Prince and Princess was now simply awkward. They looked at each other, they looked at _strangers _and tried not to think of the life they would be together in.

Finally Percy said, "You'd better come with me. Thalia, my cousin says that she knows you."

Annabeth brightened at Thalia's name. She knew she was coming tonight but was lost amid these mostly unfamiliar faces.

Percy led the way back through the hordes to where a Prince Jason and Lady Piper were talking with a man with red hair and a wispy beard and then Annabeth's friend, Thalia.

Annabeth went forward and greeted Thalia with a huge smile and a look of sheer relief in her eyes.

"How did you enjoy my fiddle?" Percy asked.

"Better than your mother did," Grover said. "She'll be looking for you, and no doubt about it."

Percy looked distinctly uncomfortable. Annabeth watched on to see how he would handle this. Finally it seemed he settled for the truth. "Princess Annabeth took care of it, and a very convincing actress she was, too."

There was an awkward silence that left Percy and Annabeth both deep red, and Thalia, Piper and Grover smirking slightly at the soon to be couple.

Finally Jason broke through the quiet. "The meal will be served soon. I hope that they roasted quail. That's my favourite."

Everyone looked at him and he closed his mouth and gave a 'Well, I tried' look around to everyone.

The feast was succulent and perfect, and Annabeth would have eaten more than a lady should had her appetite not been ruined by the fact that she was sitting next to the man that she would soon be married to. She noticed that Percy too ate very little. She was on the verge of becoming insulted, was he truly that disgusted by her? When she realised that she would be the worst of hypocrites if she accused him of that.

After the main feast the deserts were served, and it was at these that Annabeth decided that her lack of appetite must simply be a trick of the mind. She'd always had a sweet tooth, and the ice cream and puddings and cakes and rolls and creams and custards was too much to deny.

Later, when all had finished, the orchestra picked up their weapons (instruments, either would work) and began to prepare themselves. Annabeth giggled a little when she saw the fiddle player who had the misfortune for his instrument to be the one Percy had used polish it a little and tune it intensely, all the while a huge look of irritation marred his face.

And then Annabeth stopped herself.

She hated Prince Perseus. She had promised herself, both unconsciously and in full understanding of what she was doing; promise only dislike and resentment for her future.

Well perhaps hatred was too strong of a feeling for a person she'd just met.

Maybe she should not hate him, but feel indifferent until he showed her his true nature.

It was then that Annabeth might finally be able to put her despair to rest.

**Well I hope you enjoyed it! AS promised, it was a little boring, but I like the idea of Percy playing the fiddle.**

**So yeah.**

**Don't know why I put the fiddle bit in.**

**OMGs GUYS I WAS JUST SUPER PROUD OF MYSELF D:**

**Anyway, sorry for the deliriousness and randomness of the A/N. I'm just about finished with being awake today.**

**Ok better stop there before I start ranting.**

**…This has gotten a bit long. Whoops.**

**-MSxx**


	3. How to Assure a Friend Needing Assurance

**So hello, thank you to all of you lovely reviewers, followers and favouriters, and everyone else who read the story and enjoyed it.**

**Hopefully this chapter will be a bit more Percabethy, but, you know, to go straight from hatred to love is a big jump.**

**So friendship first?**

**Or mere acquaintance?**

**READ TO FIND OUT.**

Percy walked over to where Annabeth was standing, her hair beginning to frizz from the warmth of the room, her dress seeming uncomfortably hot.

"We're supposed to dance together," Percy said, trying not to seem like he was regretting his decision not to ride off earlier in the afternoon when he had his chance. "Our first dance after properly conversing."

"Ah, yes, about that," Annabeth said. "We are supposed to have been sending letters to each other since early this year. I told your mother after she inquired into our relationship. I suppose people randomly playing the song that reminded me of my father was a little too unbelievable."

Percy frowned. "Pardon my forwardness, but didn't your father die when you were very young?"

Annabeth smiled. "Why of course, he died before I could stand. Not to mention, from what I've heard, he was not one to sit down with me and sing lullabies. However, your mother was distracted and I took my chance."

Percy grinned back. "Ah, to fool my mother is one of life's easiest entertainments."

Annabeth frowned a little. "From what I can tell, your mother is not as bad as some."

"Oh, yes, I truly feel for Thalia and Jason, and soon I shall feel for Piper once she enters their family, for the king and queen are cruel and uncaring, and often think for themselves before anyone else."

"Ah yes, but I think that the Queen from Regem, Artemis, is the wisest of them all," Annabeth said. "Is she here this evening? I would not mind speaking with her."

"Oh yes, she came one week ago to speak to my father of boring subjects," Percy said. "I do not know why speaking only of trade and commerce could fill up the whole of a week, but there you go."

"Boring subjects that one day you will have to handle," the Princess said, seemingly before she could stop herself.

The two looked away awkwardly.

"May I intrude?" Percy looked up and saw Athena standing behind them, smiling politely, with her son, Malcolm hanging directly behind her.

"If the cause is just," Percy said, before he could attempt to take the rudeness out of the statement.

But Athena simply smiled. "The two of you are to dance very soon. I assume you are both aware of this fact."

The two nodded.

"Excellent. The dance floor is being cleared and the music will very soon be playing. You will be first on."

Percy shuffled uncomfortably. He hated balls, he hated the suits he was forced to wear, he hated the patience he had to show to everyone, he hated the shoes that cramped his toes and he hated the food that could feed far more than it did.

He supposed so much negative was, as his mother called, _damaging_, but he always felt better after ranting internally for a few hours.

But soon the music started and Percy looked warily over at Annabeth.

"I suppose running away at this point would be unrealistic," Percy sighed.

"Not to mention, near impossible," Annabeth agreed.

They looked at each other a moment longer. They, as odd as it sounded, understood each other. Percy sighed, extended his hand, and Annabeth accepted it. They walked awkwardly onto the dance floor.

Before they truly began, Percy whispered to Annabeth, "I am an awful dancer. I skipped most of my lessons."

Annabeth smiled slightly. "Do you wish for me to lead, then?"

"Can you make it look like I am?"

Annabeth raised her left eyebrow slightly. "No one is that good of a dancer."

"Then I must ask you to prepare yourself for embarrassment," Percy sighed.

"Embarrassment has not hurt me before," Annabeth assured him.

"If you're sure," Percy placed his hand on her waist and held onto her hand. She placed hers lightly on his shoulder, and allowed him to hold her hand.

They danced as though they were stood upon hot coals, but managed to avoid maximum embarrassment, for sooner then they'd hoped, other people from the gathering had begun to dance as well.

Percy and Annabeth retired as soon as they could.

"You are quite to horrid dancer," Annabeth told Percy.

Percy feigned offence. "And to think I was just about to compliment you!"

Annabeth smiled.

Thalia walked over, smiling at them. "That was certainly not something that I would actively strive to watch."

"Well, we all know the truth behind you not dancing," Percy said. "The death by sheer awkwardness by the importance of the land might be something to be avoided."

Thalia sniffed. "You know why I wish not to dance. To dance means selecting a partner, and all men here are not worthy of my attention."

"Are any men worthy of your attention, my friend?" Annabeth asked.

"None that I have met as of yet," Thalia sighed. She had a slightly odd look on her face. Percy decided to ignore it.

"Piper and Jason seem to be getting on well," Percy said, smirking a little.

Thalia grinned. "Oh, I would certainly say that. Piper certainly is a precious oddity. Never have I met someone so good looking with such a reasonable composure."

"Am I allowed to take offense to that?" Annabeth asked.

"Of course you are," Thalia replied.

Annabeth raised her eyebrows and smiled a little. Percy smiled as well, it was so typical of his cousin to begin fights with every lady other then (and sometimes even including) herself.

"Careful cousin," Percy warned. "You might start another war."

Thalia rolled her eyes. "War is such a throw-away term to you and my father. Slightly raised voices hardly constitutes a _war_."

"I have heard of that," Annabeth said, grinning. "Was it true that you truly ripped her dress? The most valuable piece of clothing to be found in all of the six kingdoms?"

Thalia rolled her eyes. "That is so typical of the royalty of this continent. All I did was spill a little wine on her wrap. Is that so criminal?"

"Are you telling the 'Silk Wrap' story again, Thalia?" Jason asked, appearing behind her. "You know that you're the only one that believes it."

Piper appeared next to him. "What 'Silk Wrap Story'?"

Annabeth watched as the people she was speaking with divided into their separate conversations. She watched and smiled a little as Piper smiled and laughed through the 'Silk Wrap Story' and then Percy and Thalia who were teasing each other and laughing.

"Perseus?" Amphitrite's voice cut across the hall. Percy looked up, and then around.

"That would be my cue to leave," Percy said apologetically. "Do you know where Grover is?"

Thalia smiled a little. "Yes."

Percy glanced around him, eager to be gone. "Where is he?"

Thalia just grinned a little broader.

Percy huffed and ran off, squeezing through the people that surrounded the dance floor.

Thalia watched her cousin go, smiling to herself.

"Where is Grover?" I inquired, curious now that it was so taboo.

Thalia turned. "The maid, Juniper."

Annabeth smiled, more to herself than anything else. "Young love. So sweet."

Thalia shrugged a little. "Young hate is far more interesting."

Annabeth simply rolled her eyes.

Thalia now looked nervous. "May I speak with you?"

"Is something wrong?" Annabeth asked nervously, noting her friends worried expression.

"No, no," Thalia said quickly. "Nothing like that."

"Then talk away," Annabeth said.

"Perhaps privacy would be best," Thalia said, nervous again.

Thalia lead her friend through the ballroom and through to a darker, less occupied area of the room. There were very few people here, and of those people they were too far away from the whispering girls to be of much consequence.

"I…" Thalia started. She began again. "You know of the Queen Artemis?"

Annabeth nodded. "Who doesn't?"

Thalia nodded a little. "Well, she has been running, for quite a few years now, this all woman warrior group."

"That's known to many people," Annabeth said, eyebrows raised.

"Yes. Yes, it's simply…" Thalia paused again. "She has asked me to join."

Annabeth frowned. She was certainly taken aback. What did this mean? Annabeth had thought of applying, not only as a way to get out of her marriage (which now was not so ominous) but simply because those women were feared and respected all throughout the continents. They lived mostly out in the wilderness, with Artemis visiting as often as she could, and hunted almost all that they ate.

Annabeth smiled up at her friend. "You should say yes."

Thalia looked worried. "I am heir, though. Once I join, I will not be able to accept my role as queen."

Annabeth looked at her friend knowingly. "To be heir, your father will expect you to marry. You know this. You will never marry Thalia, you have never desired anyone after…"

She left Luke's name hanging in the air.

"That is not all," Thalia said, biting her lip. "Artemis offered… she offered me the position of second in command if I accepted."

Annabeth frowned a little. "Is this not a good thing?"

Thalia looked lost. "If it seems as though I am just the second because of my birth—"

"You are worried that they will not accept you," Annabeth finished. "You wish to prove yourself."

"And I know I can," Thalia said, her voice raising slightly. "I know I am strong, as strong as a leader of them, I am not sure, but strong, _yes_. And I know eventually I will prove myself, but only if the opportunity comes my way. Only if there is a war or _something_ for me to fight in. Some of these women have been with Artemis for most of my life. I cannot just…"

"Take away what they recognise as theirs," Annabeth finished again. "But Thalia, you do not know this. You don't know it for _certain_. It is a possibility, the size of which we do not know, that they already respect you. Perhaps Artemis has told them of you. Perhaps they are eager to meet you and respect you and work with you."

"But then I will be a legend I cannot hope to become," Thalia said, miserable. "Then they will look to me for things I cannot give them."

"Thalia, you are not being yourself," Annabeth scolded. "You are stronger than this! Why not see this as simply another challenge? Why not _try_? You _will _be accepted and you _will _be respected and the women and girls will welcome you. Accept the role, accept the responsibility, relish in the freedom you have desired for so long. Please Thalia, as your friend, as your _near sister_, that has worried for you and lost sleep over your restlessness and warriors spirit, do this. Do this for all who care for you."

Thalia paused. She looked deep in thought. Annabeth wished for nothing more then to see what she was thinking, to nudge her in the right direction, to add arguments where she see fit.

Finally, her friend spoke. "I will write to Artemis in the morning."

Annabeth waited. Acceptance or refusal?

Thalia looked at Annabeth with warring eyes. "My heart tells me to leave, but my mind requests that I stay."

"Then trust neither. Trust your instinct, trust the decision you would regret not making for the rest of your life."

Thalia nodded. She turned slightly, and watched the pampered people talking, laughing, mingling; people with smiles, people who had no such decisions to make. Leave everything you know, or stay and miss the freedom and adventure you could have had otherwise?

Annabeth bid her friend goodbye and stepped back into the light.

The rest of the night passed smoothly. She and her husband to be spoke only slightly in that time. The night's celebrations pressed on well past midnight, and it was only at dawn did the last of the carriages not staying disappear around the bend.

Annabeth stood with her family. She remembered the sadness at seeing Thalia's carriage disappear, carrying her friend from her sight for maybe forever, but also remembered a sort of joy, as though radiating from Thalia herself. She had made her decision, and it was a decision she was utterly thrilled with.

Annabeth was lead to her chambers, a large room with a four poster bed, an assortment of lavish furniture, a bathroom and a private dining area, but took very little of it in.

She removed her clothing herself, to be undressed by a maid was something she had vowed to never allow. Then she climbed into bed, sighed in relief as her muscles and bones relaxed into the mattress and barely a second after she had pulled her covers over herself, fell into a deep sleep.

**So that's another chapter.**

**Yay.**

**Anyway, R&R!**

**(Reviews are blue cookies, coke and cake!)**


	4. How to Fool Gossips with Tales of Tours

**Hello again! Meggie here with your next chapter :)**

**Thanks again to everyone who's reading this!**

When Percy woke in the morning, he didn't move, nor think, nor attempt to remember anything; rather he just lay, and allowed the fog to drift slowly from his mind.

But the clouds passed and his life tumbled around him as if he was caught in a rip in the sea. He could remember Annabeth's relieved face when he had distracted everyone from her, and the way her eyebrow was always slightly up, and the way her lips parted when she smiled.

He had to admit that she was very different from the upturned nosed, prissy Lady he was expecting.

Percy climbed out of bed. A quick look to his nightstand told him that it was three in the afternoon. Percy washed, dressed and plucked an apple from the fruit ball on the table near his front door. He walked out to his balcony, preparing to just welcome the world.

The view was momentous. His balcony faced the sea, and, as the castle was on the edge of a cliff, it felt as though he were flying above it. The waves crashed and the wind smelling of rotting seaweed and salt wafted throughout his room, entrance gained through the doors he had left open.

Percy gave a start when he realised he was not the only one appreciating the view.

Annabeth?

She was just standing, leaning on her elbow, face propped on her hand. Her balcony was the one next to his, although 'next' gives the impression they were close, when, in fact, almost a quarter of the castle separated them. She hadn't noticed him yet, and for this Percy was grateful. He wouldn't know what to do, he wouldn't know whether to speak or salute or bow. Percy hated uncertainties, and meeting someone new whom you were expected to get along with made it all the more difficult.

And so Percy headed inside. He'd seen the sea, he's seen the waves crashing and the gulls squawking, he needed nothing more.

Percy headed out of his rooms and headed down to the throne room, the place where things were almost always happening, the place where he was likely to find Grover.

When he arrived, it did not take him long to find his friend, reading a book, sitting quietly while people around him gossiped and shrieked. Percy tried to ignore the fact that the talk hushed quickly when he drew near, he was sure that it was all about himself and Annabeth, yet he did not want to give them the satisfaction of seeing it affect him.

"Good morning," Percy greeted Grover. "Or perhaps I should say, afternoon."

"Yes, you should," Grover said, smiling slightly. "You were dead to the world when I was ordered to wake you. I'm afraid to say you may not like the excuse I gave to your mother."

"Which was what?" Percy asked with a sinking feeling, wondering whether he was going to find the _precise _source of the gossip.

Grover looked apologetic. "I told her that you were giving the princess a tour, she was absent as well. You and I both are lucky she hasn't made an appearance yet."

Percy tried not to scowl. This was exactly what he needed. Not a day had passed since they had set eyes on each other and all of a sudden they were taking romantic walks through the seldom seen areas of the castle.

"And now my mother is going to ask where Annabeth is?" Percy guessed.

"Oh yes," Grover returned to his book. "Almost definitely."

"Where is my mother?" Percy asked, trying to converse before Grover became too lost in his book.

"At a meeting with your father and the heads of the army," Grover said, his voice monotone, disinterested. "She'll be back soon, though, I am guessing."

At this point Percy knew that prying information would be near impossible. Grover's eyes were glazed and his mouth was moving slightly, a sure sign he was deep inside his book.

"And now I am going to have to go and talk to her," Percy said aloud.

He pushed through the hoards of giggling men and women and hurried up to where he thought the princess was staying. He couldn't be sure, however, the only idea he had came from her balcony, and anything less than exact was not to be desired in a castle with as many doors as his, but it was something.

Percy knocked hesitantly on the door. If she was still out, looking at the sea, she would not have been able to hear him, but only a few moments afterwards the heavy wood creaked open and Annabeth poked her head out.

"Oh!" Annabeth exclaimed, looking taken aback, but nevertheless opening her door a little wider. "Percy! And to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"My mother," Percy said flatly. "And Grover as well, really. Both are equally to blame, although one had their heart in the right place and one did not."

And her eyebrow rose slightly, in that way she seemed to have mastered, at his mood.

Percy walked into the room. He did not have much opportunity to look around, but what he could see was a four poster bed, gold carvings on the ceilings and several adjourning rooms. Light poured in from the doors left open leading to her balcony, and the breeze off the sea swirled around it.

Percy denied her an opportunity to speak. "I would not wake up, and Grover saw fit to, rather than pour water on me, or something equally successful in reviving people who refuse to wake up, he told her something she could not be unhappy with. He told her that I was taking you around the castle."

Annabeth frowned a little. "And not telling your mother the truth would have resulted in..?"

Percy huffed. "Nothing, well, not much. I would have perhaps have had water poured on my head, and Grover would have been able to laugh. I would have been awake though, and if I remember correctly, I was tired enough to sleep for weeks."

"First the letter writing and now this," Annabeth said, smiling grimly. "We certainly have put on a show of friendship."

"Oh yes, the gossip has begun," Percy stated, guessing one of her worries. "Although it was inevitable, I suppose. Noble birth certainly doesn't equal a clever or courteous mind. That is for sure."

Annabeth wasn't sure what to think. A prince at her door, gossips down the hall, letters between betrothed and a stroll around the castle. All seemed the actions of a romance novel, disregarding the fact that two were not real, and the gossips and prince were both referring to them.

Annabeth smiled. "It certainly does not."

They stood there for a moment, in a silence that, while not uneasy, was not the most comfortable experience Annabeth had ever had. They were in silent agreement with nothing more to say.

Finally, Annabeth decided to talk. "Would you like to come into my dining room? I had lunch brought up, and have not started on it yet. There is more than enough to share."

Percy's face softened and he grinned. "That is certainly an offer one must not hastily disregard."

Annabeth smiled back. "Good! I had no idea what I would do with all the food left over."

Annabeth began to walk towards her dining room and Percy, after pushing the door closed, followed her. "If you ever come to such a situation again, Princess, my door is always open. Any food is good food, and good food is easy to find when Maureen is the head chef."

"Maureen?" Annabeth inquired. "_The _Maureen? The one invited by almost every kingdom to be their head chef?"

Percy grinned. "The very same."

Annabeth pushed open the dining room door and walked inside. "I am certainly lucky then."

The light from the frosted window allowed a decent amount of light in, and lit up the mahogany table beautifully. Around the room were portraits and paintings, framed poems and stories. Then, at the walls, couches and chairs surrounded the room. Around the table were four high backed chairs, two of which had the back to the windows, and two of which faced them.

On the table was a platter of cold meats, fruit and cheeses, mounds of pastries sat to one side of it and two tall jugs of lemonade sat next to it.

Percy raised his eyes. "Perhaps Maureen had heard the rumours and misinterpreted them from just two people to the whole of the kingdom. I don't even think _I _could eat this much."

"Well you are lucky you have me to help you," Annabeth said, smiling at Percy and sitting with her back to the sun.

Percy sat opposite her and, despite herself, Annabeth had to admit that with the shadows the sun cast across his face, he really was quite handsome.

"So," Annabeth said, slightly awkwardly. "Help yourself."

Percy loaded his plate with as many meats, cheeses, biscuits and fruit as he could, before anymore would have rolled easily off his plate. As starving as Annabeth was, she ate less than half then him, placing only what she could recognise on her plate.

Percy noticed her lack of food (as in compared to him) and offered her a orange pastry. "I know you would not like to eat something you do not recognise so soon after arriving somewhere new, but these are Maureen's specialty. I solely blame her and these on my unnatural love of food."

Annabeth laughed and accepted the pastry, setting it to one side of her plate.

They ate quietly, both too consumed in consuming, that conversation had become very dull, centring on the weather and the colours in the room.

Annabeth was nearly finished when Percy raised his eyebrows at her plate. "Do not care for my recommendations, Princess? I swear to you that the Pastry will be the best thing you shall ever eat."

Annabeth picked it up and judged it warily. "If you are wrong, you must give me a tour of the castle for real. It is unsettling not knowing where everything is."

Percy grinned. "I'll take you even if it is the very fruit of the gods. You've had to lie for me twice, a simple tour should make up for that."

Annabeth smiled a little, at the man across the table, before focusing on the orange pastry. She lifted it to her mouth, took a tiny bite, and waited for the tastes to appear on her tongue.

She widened her eyes and the rest finished within two bites.

It was perfect, sweet and salty and sour and _everything_, flavours that shouldn't have gone together did. It was amazing, she thought she saw stars, she thought it tasted like falling in love, she thought it tasted like happiness.

Annabeth focused, and looked, her eyes wild, across the table at Percy, who was grinning, used to this sort of reaction.

"That was amazing! That was…" Annabeth shook her head, bewildered, her thoughts a mess. "Food can taste that good? Food can taste like _happiness_?"

Percy laughed. "Well, only when Maureen makes it."

Annabeth grinned. "You must show me the way to the kitchens, if only to tell your chef how completely she changed my life."

Percy leapt up. "Can we drink the lemonade as we go? We still have quite a bit left."

Annabeth jumped up as well. "Only if you're prepared to carry it."

Percy picked up the fuller jug, pulled out a cup and poured himself a very full glass. He downed it in secounds. "Now we are more even."

"We are not!" Annabeth said indignantly. "Mine is fuller than yours because of that."

"But you seemed so confident, Princess," Percy said, grinning.

Haughtily, Annabeth poured herself a very full glass, emptied it and turned back, grinning, at Percy. "_Now _we are more even."

And so they continued this until there was only dregs left, and their stomachs were both full of the lemon and sugar that made up the majority of the drink.

The pair stared at the two empty jugs.

"That was a shame," Percy said, smiling, his eyes betraying the laughter he was holding back. "I was looking forward to besting you in something else."

Annabeth raised her eyebrow. "And pray, what have you bested me in so far?"

Percy listed off his fingers; "Fiddle playing, eating, waking up at three, being the prince of—"

Annabeth cut him off, "_Waking up at three_? If the rest of the things you have beat me in are equally ridiculous I don't see how you have won at all!"

Percy grinned. "But it's still a victory, in my eyes, at least."

"Either an optimist," Annabeth mused. "Or something equally delusional."

"You think optimists are delusional?" Percy asked, intrigued. "And I think that all wins that could be taken, should be taken. It reminds you that life is full of challenges, even if you create them after you have succeeded."

"I think that many optimists take looking at the bright side too far," Annabeth said. "I think that as depressing as it can sometimes be, being a realist is far the most reliable road to travel."

"And so you're a realist?"

"I am."

"So you have not hope?"

Annabeth thought a little before answering. "Of course, I have hope. It is simply when the darkness has closed in, and the very worst is imminent, that having hope is foolish."

The two studied each other for a moment.

"Now, I think, would be a prime time to begin your tour," Percy said, opening the door and holding it, waiting for Annabeth to follow.

"To the kitchens first," Annabeth instructed.

Percy chuckled. "We'll get there soon enough."

**So anyway, PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW.**

**I love hearing what you guys have to say :)**

**Reviews are equivalent to hot cups of italian hot chocolate and the brownies my friend makes :D**


	5. How to Give a Tour of a Castle

**Thank you to all the awesome reviews! They made my week :)**

**Sorry it took me so long to update, its just ugh, school :/**

**So anyway, here's the next chapter! Please enjoy!**

Percy lead the Princess through the top floor, or, rather, where he was allowed to _be _in the top floor, as even he was prohibited to listen to the boring and meaningless affairs of the king and his noblemen.

"It's quiet up here," Annabeth said, her voice low, sensing the unseen rule that raised voices of any kind were practically banned on pain of death. "Oddly quiet."

"The walls are soundproof," Percy said. "There are many good things to say about my father, and admittedly, some to say about my mother, but it has never been said that they are not paranoid."

"Paranoid," Annabeth asked. "Or cautious?"

"Oh, definitely paranoid," Percy said. "Servants are prohibited to come up here unless supervised, the supervisors have to have sworn utter allegiance to Esther. To swear allegiance you have to have been a major part of the castle for over ten years."

"Definitely paranoid," Annabeth nodded.

They moved through the floor to the fourth one, walking down the narrow staircase, to the hustle and bustle of a very popular floor.

"People are going to see," Percy muttered.

"People are going to talk," Annabeth agreed. Percy reddened somewhat. He was not aware that the princess had heard him speak.

Percy sighed. He did not want this. He had never wanted this. Not the attention he attracted, nor the attraction he held for those aiming to up themselves into a position of power.

He ran his hand through his hair and spoke, "What would you like to do, Princess?"

Annabeth took no time to mull over her answer. "I would like to see the fourth floor."

She said it firmly, yet not like a brat. She had a determined glint in her eyes, strength, strength of her character of her mind, was fully visable to Percy at that moment. He realised that she was like him, in the way that she would not change, would _never_ change, not for anyone.

And she had decided to walk down the hallway. And so Percy, adrenaline pumping, breath shortening, stepped out into the light, Annabeth a step behind him.

He could have sworn that for a moment, there was a sense of surreal silence. It wasn't a silence the be embarrassed about, it wasn't one to run away from or wish to have never happened, no, this was the silence of rebellion, the noiseless universe of refusal.

But around them people still talked, they talked, as they had done before, about small things happening around the castle. About the Stable-boy that ran away with the Milkmaid. About the manservant that kissed Lady Lacy Moore during the previous nights celebrations. About scandals and romance. Nothing about things that could hold Percy's attention for more than a few seconds, nothing of actual importance.

"Their heads are so _full _of air," Annabeth muttered to him. "How do they manage to even _talk _at all?"

"There are mystery's, Princess," Percy said, grinning. "And then there is _that_ mystery."

And Annabeth smiled; a large, true smile of one forcing back laughter.

They made it to the other end of the corridor before the majority of those too interested in themselves noticed, but by then one had seen, and she told another, who told another, who spread the rumour quickly and efficiently.

Poseidon had told his son that to truly get news, one must listen to the bored gossip of the Lady's and Lords. Although, of course, he made sure to remind his son to never take anything they said at face value.

"_Believe as little as you can, my boy. Believe only what you have touched, what you have smelt. Believe not what others have told you, for if they can persuade you an untruth is a fact, you could lose your kingdom, your wife, your crown."_

Percy always felt that this was a dreadfully unhappy and suspicious way to live. Not to mention, even as the nine year old boy he had been at the time, he had seen how hypocritical the statement had been. His father had advisors, associates, consultants and many other important people who instructed him of the happenings of the Kingdom on a daily basis.

Trust was important, Percy understood. Trust meant that you had someone to fall back on. Trust meant something more than security. Yes. Trust was important.

"What are you thinking about?" Annabeth asked, snapping her fingers in front of Percy's face. "Are you ill?"

Percy blinked, stunned, although unsurprised, at how easily his thoughts had run away from him. "No, no, Princess. I am fine."

"You did not answer my question," Annabeth said.

"Didn't I?" Percy asked vaguely, inwardly hurrying, trying to find if he knew of the question at all. They were heading down another corridor now, this time a corridor with no doors to speak of, just vases and portraits, rugs and statues.

"No," Annabeth's lips quirked. "Must I remind you of this question, or will you win your attempt to remember it?"

Percy grinned. "Oh, please. My brain is frazzled, you see. I had to play this fiddle last evening, for an ungrateful Princess with a turned up nose."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "I asked, as a matter of fact, two things. Firstly, I asked what this corridor was used for, a question I repeated, and then secondly, what you were thinking about."

"Well I can help you in one instance," Percy said. "These corridors are used to enlarge our egos, impress out friends and scare our enemies. Simply a wasted corridor, filled with useless trinkets, copied artwork and cheap statues."

"I could assume, then, that you dislike the corridor?" Annabeth asked innocently.

Percy raised his eyebrows. "You would assume correctly, Princess."

"And my second question?" Annabeth egged. "Surely you can answer that."

Percy shook his head. Already he could not remember what his reverie had been about. The thoughts had slipped out of his ears, eyes, nose and mouth as invisible smoke. "I cannot help you there. My mind is often thinking of nothing and everything, all at once. It is hard, is it not, to follow a single train of thought?"

Annabeth looked confused. "I cannot say that, Percy. My mind is occupied with many things, but all are looked over equally. Never a mess, as you have, never anything less than orderly, precise."

"Your mother is Athena, though."

"And your point?"

"The Smartest Ruler? The Queen of the Golden Mind? Surely you have hear these titles for her."

"I am still unseeing to as why this is relevant."

Percy grinned and shrugged. "If I was to be honest, which is a rarity in itself, I would say the same thing.

Annabeth turned back into herself and followed the intricacies on the wall. Through the windows the sun was setting, and the amber light shot through the windows and onto the faces of the young prince and princess. The corridor ended, as all good things must do, and they began to make a round-a-bout trip to the kitchens, where Percy and Annabeth both desired the cooking of Maureen, namely that of the Golden pastry that was but a memory on their tongues.

They took the back ways, the ways only servants and people avoiding communications with people in the castle ever took. To be discovered back there was a curious occurrence, but it was rarely that anyone was.

"Night will be falling soon," Percy said drearly. "And then it will be dinnertime, and I will have to speak to my mother."

"Will your father not be there as well?" Annabeth inquired.

"Oh, yes," it seemed to Annabeth that at this Percy perked up. "I much desire to speak with him. What with my swords master leaving to Romert."

"Would I have heard of him?" Annabeth inquired. They were walking down stoned steps now, echoes from their feet bouncing along the walls.

"Perhaps. He's Quintus. He's a good teacher. He taught my younger brother as well."

"You have a younger brother?" Annabeth asked, shocked. "Has no one heard of this?"

Percy shook his head. "He's a secret until his sixth birthday. He'd four at the moment. Utterly blind in one eye. Tyson, that's his name. He's likely to be in the kitchens, as a matter of fact."

Annabeth frowned, forgetting most of what he had said. "You teach a four year old to sword fight?"

Percy grinned and shrugged. "He's better with a club, actually."

Annabenth just shook her head. "In Skyla we do things properly. Handed a knife at seven and a sword at ten. Taught by Chiron, one of the greats. Surely you've heard of him."

Percy looked impressed. "Chiron? Oh yes, I've definitely heard of him. He taught you well, did he?"

Annabeth smiled. "They do not call me the Terror for nothing."

"Well, it may be that it is highly likely that they do."

"Is everything a jest to you?"

"Of course. What else would I have to entertain myself with if I didn't have that?"

Annabeth rose an eyebrow. "So you mean, in an indirect way of course, to state that your head is full of triangles and your heart full of cats and dogs."

"A very odd way to put it, but I suppose so."

"No wonder it is said that all from Esther are mad."

Percy grinned. "So they call us mad, eh? Who exactly, may I ask? The old women riddled with disease? The drunken men who loiter in taverns?"

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "The serving staff, as a matter of fact."

"I fail to see where you did not concur with my statement."

"You are utterly _impossible_."

"You are utterly _sounding like my mother_."

"Is that the best insult in your arsenal?"

"Well, obviously."

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

They arrived at a large wooden door, warm and inviting, intoxicating aromas squeezing out of the cracks and leeching through the corridor.

"I suppose I need but one guess to deem where we are," Annabeth said, grinning. "We are finally at the place I had only agreed to go on this ridiculous venture to arrive at."

"And here I was, assuming it was my good looks and devious charm."

Annabeth just smiled, and, without allowing it to appear on her face just how attracted she had become to the laughing young prince, pushed the door open.

The kitchen was a hive of frantic activities. The queen bee was obvious, a red faced, kind-eyed woman answering questions, standing behind a huge pot of boiling soup. Around her men and women chopped and roasted, sweated and talked. The place simply _oozed _energy. Annabeth could feel her excitement mounting even after that first moment in the room.

Maureen looked up when they entered. Her face split into a wide grin when she saw Percy. She waved them over.

"Percy! M'boy! How good 'tis to see ya! Taters and roast pork tonight, just as ye like it!"

"You offend me, Maureen," Percy responded. "Anything you cook is my favourite."

Maureen chuckled, and then nodded at Annabeth. "Aren't ya gonna introduce me to this lass? A pretty face, is it not?"

Annabeth grinned. "I'm Annabeth, M'lady. Princess of the Skyla Kingdom."

"Future Queen of Esther, eh?" Maureen asked, eyes sparkling mischeviously.

Percy coughed, Annabeth felt her face inflame. Was it possible that she had nearly forgotten?

"Maureen, by chance, have you seen Tyson around?"

Maureen rolled her eyes. "The little tyke was distractin' and ruinin' what's s'possed to be a nigh on good meal. I sent him to his room, along with a plate of those Pastries ye're all so fond of."

"Enough to share?" Percy asked, the same idea growing in Annabeth's mind.

Maureen laughed. "An appetite like his? Run, and we'll see."

Percy turned to Annabeth, a smile broad across his lips. "Are you prepared to run, Princess?"

"For those Pastries?" Annabeth inquired. "Whenever not?"


	6. How to Befriend that of a Young Prince

**There really is no excuse for how long it took me to update this. I suppose I could beg school work and the overall suckiness of getting through the whole 'careers' stage of just about everything, but anyway, here it is, the long awaited Tyson chapter.**

The Lord and Lady were out of breath when they arrived at the young Prince's bedroom. Percy's younger brother was four, said Prince had told a curious Annabeth, and very big for his age. The door opened after his knuckles had pressed a knock, and an excited eyes peeped out to greet them.

"Big Brother!" Tyson yelled, throwing open the door and engulfing Percy in a hug.

Tyson was indeed large, and with huge feet, he was expected to become much larger. His eyes were an ochre blue, one fixed straight ahead, milky white and unseeing, but the other took in the image of the fiancé's with a delighted vigour. He wore simple clothes, clothes to get dirty, Sally would fondly put, as she partook her dutiful role as their nurse. And Tyson seemed to be a ball of energy and light, a beacon full of happiness and hope and aspiration. A little boy that saw much more than was permitted than through his one, overused eye.

Then he turned to Annabeth. "Pretty Blonde Lady!" And she, too, was subjected to the young boys affections.

"Hello, Tyson," Percy said, grinning, ruffling the boys hair, a head that only stood a few inches below his own. "This is Annabeth."

Tyson turned to Annabeth, and when he grinned, she could see that a hole was where one of his teeth should have been. "Hello, Annabeth," he chanted.

Annabeth couldn't help but be intrigued and fond of this overgrown ruffian. He seemed, for the first time, genuinely welcoming. Annabeth had been walking around as till then with an unsought sting of nostalgia and homesickness. Her mother and brother still walked around the house, mingling with guests and happily making full use of the Esther facilities, but they would be gone soon. They'd leave her here. And now, that Tyson was jumping around her, tugging her hand and eliciting a small, cautious smile from her lips, she felt, if but slightly, it wouldn't be so truly and utterly terrible after all.

"Careful, Princess," Percy called from behind them, as she and Tyson moved through the room. "Tyson is horrible at putting things away."

"I'm _very _good at getting them out, though," Tyson informed her, nattering away about the things he was most particularly prone to play with, while Percy watched, amused, kicking away odd toys and other ends, and unashamedly looking around for the golden pastries that Maureen had promised would be there.

"Where are we going, Tyson?" Annabeth asked, smiling, despite herself, as she was lead through the room. The curtains were drawn and the oil lights lit, so the room was cast into a surreal glow. The books and trinkets scattered over the floor gave the spacious room and smaller feel, even though it couldn't have been less than what Percy's had been. His bed clothes were strewn unceremoniously over the mattress, the cutlery and crockery from what must have been his breakfast lay near the fine wood table in disarray, and although Annabeth couldn't see into the other rooms and to the balcony, she assumed that they were likewise pig sty-esque.

"To see Sally, of course!" Tyson said, chuckling as if the older girl had made a hilarious joke. "Where else?"

"And Sally is...?"

"Our nurse," Percy said, stepping forward out of the gloom to where Annabeth could make out more of his fine features. "She is more our mother than the woman who birthed us, although, knowing our dear queen, that isn't saying much."

Annabeth shrugged off the discomfort as his easy talk about the shortcoming of Amphitrite and looked ahead into the first room, the one Tyson was tugging her into.

In her the windows were free to let in their light. The gold, from rushing through the stained glass windows fell warmly on Annabeth skin, catching the blonde in her hair. On a table, quietly knitting away at a purple scarf, sat a woman who would have been in her late 30's, perhaps early 40's. She looked up and smiled at their entering, unsurprised, having been warned by their none-so-quiet passage.

"Hello, Percy, my dear," she greeted the prince, smiling up at him with a delicate mothers love. "So kind of you to visit."

"You know I'd always take the time," Percy replied, grinning easily, although Annabeth could feel a strong utter belief in the words that he spoke. He kissed her on the cheek and she stood to hug him.

"This is Annabeth," Percy gestured, moving over to her side. "The Princess of Skyla."

"Well, I suppose our eventual meeting was an almost certain," Sally said, with a small wink. "But I am glad that it was so soon. The castle has been singing your praises, sweet Princess."

"I am too, glad that we met thus," Annabeth said, smiling, almost shy in the woman's warmth of presence. "Percy hasn't spoken much of you, as of yet."

"Well, I cannot be surprised," Sally said, shooting her near-son a half-smirk, allowing her hands to follow their learned pattern and take over the clicking of the knitting needles. "He rarely talks, but to joke."

Percy grinned. "Well, I have not taken it upon myself to ask you of your evenings with the stable manager, Paul Blofis. Is there anything you particularly care to discuss regarding to him?"

Sally turned a deep red. "My dear, Paul and I are simply not of your wildest concern."

Percy's smile turned a little, from the light teasing into something more serious. "I know. Mr. Blofis is a good man." Annabeth could almost hear the echoes of the unsaid words that Percy uttered only in his heart. _Should he proven not to be, he would not so quickly waste the affections of good women._

"As a matter of fact," Percy said, turning slightly to grin at Annabeth. "We're not here for you at all. Rather Maureen, or her genius."

A smile of understanding climbed over Sally's face. "The pastries?"

"Oh, yes," Annabeth said, starting when she realised she had said it out loud.

Sally's eyes were twinkling. "Tyson, I'm sure you have a few left. Do you mind sharing?"

"Of course I shall share!" Tyson said, almost roaring with excitement that he would be eating with both his brother and his new friend. "They are almost as good as peanut butter!"

He disappeared into the main room again, things fell to the ground and the sound travelled to a slightly concerned and bemused Annabeth.

The rest of the day was spent in the room of the toddler, what was left of the suns passage anyway. Percy made the young Princess laugh, mimicking some of Tyson's more entertaining particulars and then doing a scarily accurate representation of the rulers of all of the kingdoms.

He was halfway through the Reyna sketch when the door was met with a knock.

Sally, who sobered the first, walked over, announcing, when she came back, that the young prince was to now go to bed, and that dinner was being set in the Grand Hall.

It was then that Perseus and Annabeth took their leave, bidding the other characters of that afternoon a cheery goodbye, the oil lights lit and candles decorating the clearer surfaces in the main room.

The Hall was rife with buzzing voices when Percy and Annabeth arrived.

Voices that only heightened in volume when they entered together.

Annabeth frowned, only slightly, and mostly on the inside, but frown she did. She had almost forgotten the obsession some of the members of the court had with trivial matters and gossip. For such blessed people, who had been given everything when the lands had changed hands, you would have supposed, and rightly expected, that they'd at least attempt intelligence and reserve. They sipped flutes of champagne and gossiped about old news while young children cried in orphanages, wondering when someone would start looking out for them.

It was a world that seemed no different from the world of before, to Annabeth. The slightly lesser of two evils. The smarter of two sins.

She was given a chair next to Percy, who looked equally uncomfortable with the curiosity presented towards his disappearance and hers throughout the majority of the day.

Annabeth felt as though if one person made an insipid comment close enough for her to hear, she'd snap, scream at them and forever tear the good relationship that would be developed between Skyla and Esther through this union.

"Wine?" Percy asked, passing down the jug. "You might look but slightly less constricted if you're slightly intoxicated."

Annabeth frowned again. "I do not look _constricted_-"

"Unfortunately, sweet Princess, you do," Percy said, grinning as he used 'sweet Princess' to patronize her.

"Well you look as if you have drunk far too _much _wine," she sniped back, miffed.

Percy's grin spread wider. "What are you saying? This is but the face I usually have."

Annabeth tried to hide her smile by sipping from the glass of water in front of her, but Percy caught the humour, an easy glint in her eye.

"Ah! Success! I have made the princess laugh. My life is fulfilled."

Annabeth poured herself a glass, spared him naught but a careful glance out of the side of her eye and started a boring and dead-end conversation with the duchess to her left, about the recent price of silk.

Percy had not much chance to continue harassing her for conversation, as the King and Queen were announced and all were commanded to stand. As soon as Poseidon had greeted everyone with a warm smile, and Amphitrite with a cold curtsy, the first course was served and Percy's mouth was distracted by the flavours Maureen had wrought over the setting to badger at the blonde Princess of Skyla for much longer, even if that badger was only to see her smile again.

Annabeth, no longer occupied by the antics of the young prince, then found time to look around herself, at the paintings on the walls, at the gowns worn by the women and that of the men, and then the ceiling, where a mosaic of ancient gods celebrated a feast.

Servants stood by heavy wooden doors, open to the corridors that lead off through the other areas of the castle. Annabeth was surprised at the number of guests, and once careful with her inspection of the clothes of those she was surrounded with, noticed some who seemed very overwhelmed by the kind kings hospitality.

She finally decided to elicit some conversation to the, as between their conversations, quiet prince.

"Who are they?" She inquired, tilting her head subtly and turning her eyes.

Percy looked at who she was talking of with much less tact then her. "Oh, yes, the Invitees. Every family in Esther is asked to one dinner, asked to send only one person to enjoy a night of the kings hospitality. It was a very popular notion when announced."

"So they will come here to eat..." Annabeth began.

"And sleep, and relax, and read," Percy continued for her. "For one day."

"Who of the family usually comes?" Annabeth asked.

"The eldest," Percy said, and Annabeth glanced over and affirmed that many of the men and women seated there were getting well on in life. "Or the sickest."

Annabeth looked pensive for a moment. "That's fantastic."

Percy looked as though he was agreeing with her, but not at the same time.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "You disagree?"

"Well, it is simply that..." Percy set his lips and tried to think of the right words to say. "Why should they need to be shown this needless splendour? Why should they be so utterly grateful, as well? Should they not have food enough at home that they do not need, as a snake, to gorge themselves here and hope that it lasts longer than a few days?"

Annabeth's eyes widened as she understood. "Why have the dinners, if you could just close the gap."

Percy looked relieved as she summarised what he had been trying to say. "Precisely."

"You have not brought this up with your Father?" Annabeth asked, tugging slightly at the fork that was sitting, finished, in the middle of her plate.

Percy shrugged, looking down, as if suddenly shy. "I do not want to so easily dash ideas he thinks are good ones."

"He might appreciate it," Annabeth said, almost wanting to place her hand on his arm.

Percy looked doubtful. "My Father is one of the few nobles I would respect, Annabeth. I would not have him think that I do not care for him."

Annabeth didn't want to push the conversation any further, she had heard stories about the king and his mood swings, wondering if she would ever see a dark side of him, or whether they would never properly meet at all. The Tempest, was this king of Esther, as called by the people of the Lands.

And one cannot reason with a storm.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
